


Control

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Michael can endure any torture if it means his friends are safe.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> A companion to this fic: [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529293)

It was commonplace in Hell for bosses to exert sexual dominance over their underlings. That was a given. But now that he knew humans, understood the morality of consent, and had come to love his friends dearly, it felt especially wrong.

Shawn pushes into him, and Michael hisses between his teeth. Shawn laughs and continues leisurely thrusting, as though he had all of eternity. And after all, he did.

"Hold still," Shawn says, and it's not a suggestion, so Michael obeys. It would probably hurt him more if he didn't.

Shawn pins Michael's arms behind his back with one of his tentacles, leaving his still-human hands free to grip Michael's hips. It's the human aspects that throw Michael off the most.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he says conversationally.

Michael wriggles in Shawn's grasp even though he knows it's pointless to try. Shawn was stronger than he; he was upper management, after all. Even so, Michael had a point to prove, and damn it, he wasn't going to capitulate without a fight.

"I expected more from you, Michael. You showed such promise, such originality. I should be doing this with one of your new little friends, but since you're the one who allowed them to escape..."

Michael knows a threat when he hears one.

"Oh, fuck you," he spits.

Shawn tsks.

"Don't sound like such a defeatist. I admire your enginuity. However, I cannot abide by your plans being used against your own kind," Shawn says.

That hurts Michael more than anything else could. Shawn and Vicky weren't his kind. Not really. Not anymore. Michael's hands clench into fists.

 _Never_ , Michael silently vows. _Never will Shawn or any demon lay a single finger on my humans._

Shawn snaps his hips, and Michael gasps.

"Pay attention," Shawn says. "You're drifting."


End file.
